Full Moon
by SakuraUchiha4Eternity
Summary: Sakura muses on what revenge is and what it does to people. Especially Sasuke. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

_**Revenge**_: _an action of inflicting harm or damage on someone else in retaliation for harm or damage inflicted on you._

As Sakura was reading her dictionary, she came across the word. As soon as she had seen it, her dark haired teammate flashed into her mind. She would not consider him an ex-teammate, even though she probably should.

She reread the definition of the word that caused her so much grief, and finally put the dictionary back on her bookshelf. She made her way to her bed and sat down on it. Her green eyes were instantly drawn to her team 7 picture. She clenched her teeth and chewed her lip as she picked it up and cradled it in her lap. She stroked its surface and her fingers lingered over Sasuke's scowling face.

There was a large Sasuke shaped hole in her life now that he was gone. When or if he was coming back, she did not know. She still had hope inside of her though. Because if you lose hope, what do you have left to live for?

Sasuke is an avenger, and deep down she knew that he always was. She hated the fact that he chose revenge over her and his team. Revenge will never bring him happiness, and it will not bring anyone else happiness either. He had chosen a lonely path, one that he had once said she could not follow.

Even though she still had Naruto to cheer her up, she still felt empty on the inside. She didn't feel completed. Throughout the years that had passed, she had become numb. It was like she could rarely feel anything anymore.

Sasuke had made her lonely, like he was. It is true that she has friends and family, but it was like he was her other half that somehow completed her. He was not the easiest person to love, by far, but she did anyways.

Sakura knew that a lot of people consider her to be a fool, but she didn't care. You cannot chose who you fall in love with. She just happened to fall in love with a vengeful, cold, insensitive traitor. And she would end up alone, if he stayed on the path he was on.

She sighed heavily and put the precious picture back on her nightstand. Her eyes were drifted the full moon that was glowing in the night sky. It had been a full moon that night as well. She looked at the moon and wondered if he is looking at it too. She knows that he's not, but she likes tell herself that he is. She just likes the idea that no matter where they are, they can still be looking at the same thing at the same time. It makes her feel like he's right there beside her, instead of miles away.

As the tears fell from her eyes, she decided that revenge changes people. It makes them cold and unable to have real happiness. It makes the people that love and care about have to go through pain as well. They will always know that pain. It is a burden they will always have to bear, and it's a great one.

As she looked back at her younger days, she never even imagined that any of this would have happened. She had received a lot of good things out of this too, though. It wasn't all bad. Kakashi was a great teacher, and like a father to her. Naruto was the brother she never had. And Sasuke had taught her unknowingly what it really means to love someone and the strength to endure it. Her determination to bring him back, had made her stronger.

When taking revenge, you should always choose happiness. Because then, they can see that you are happy while they are not. They will envy you for being the better person. You should not feel guilt. You should never feel guilty for being happy.

Sakura wiped her tears away from her delicate face and looked at the moon one last time. Maybe one day she would be able to convince Sasuke of all this. Maybe…

* * *

In the middle of a dark forest, Sasuke Uchiha lay beside his small fire. His onyx eyes drifted to the moon and remembered a girl with pink hair that had once proclaimed her love for him.

That night there had been a full moon. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at this exact moment. Did she still think about him? He sure did think about her. Every time he saw a full moon, she was always on his mind. It never failed.

From miles away, he hoped that she was okay. He hoped that she did not hate him. Because if she could not love him, then what hope was there left for him?

* * *

**Review please! I would surely appreciate it! :)**


End file.
